A Littles Enough
by xSallypop
Summary: Naruto has a simple crush on Sasuke and he finds a great way to make it known. Sasunaru Yaoi. Rated T, May Change For Future Chapters


A Littles Enough.

I was getting sick of his moody antics and annoying attitude.

He's soo anti-social im not sure he's even human, Yet i still care, i care more than i should, but of course i can't tell anyone.. Sakura.. she probably wouldn't let me live to see his reaction, as well as the other fangirls who would probably mutilate me and rip of my limbs.. just so they all get a peice of me to take home as a trophy and the plaque qill say 'I killed Uzumaki Naruto for messing with my fate!' or somthing like that.

Yes im Uzumaki Naruto, and i love Uchiha Sasuke...and Ramen.. And the colour orange... but lets not get into that.

_________________________________________________

_'Hmmmmm, im going to confess soon'_ i wonder to myself

"Dude you should sing a song for her?"

"What are you talking about?" i hear a guy reply.

"Confessing to that girl ya like...Sing somthing!"

"What are you a girl or somthing? why would i make a fool of myself?" The taller guy walks of obviously irritated at his friends failed attempt to help him.

_'Sing to him? Well, why not'_ I smile at my newly found idea and skip off to write a song.

The Next Day

"Ne, Sakura!" I shout towards my pink haired teammate, "What is is Naruto?" she says irritably.

"Im going to be busy today, can yo tell Kakashi-Sensei i can't make training and tell Sasuke to be here, you can come too Sakura" i hand her a card with saying _'Please come to the centre of konoha, where the fountain is at 6pm'_

_'Whats he up to now?' _the pink girl wonders.

10mins Later.

Sasuke shows up and Sakuras eyes turn to hearts as she skips towards the stoic Uchiha

"Ne, Sasuke, Naruto told me to give you this"

Sasuke reads the card.

"Hn" then he walks off to get ready for whatever the Dobe had in store for him.

With Naruto

"Yosh! All Finished" The blond shinobi admires his work,

There is a large stage with a microphone, a drum set and guitar on the stage, with curtains.. and lots of chairs to view the act, there was a special seat in the middle, a cushioned one that had Sasukes name on it..'Oh he's in for a suprise tonight' The young blonde chuckles.

At 6pm.

The place was crowded with everyone chatting away at what could possibly be happening.

Naruto looks from behind the curtain with a huge foxy grin, he saw Sasuke in his seat one leg over the other and his arms folded looking bored as usual, but with a little bit of irritation that he's getting special treatment.

Music starts and the crowd turns silent..

"When all is said and done, will we still feel pain inside, Will the scars go away with night, try to smile for the morning light it's like the best dream to have..." a voice came from nowhere, there was no one on stage that was singing and everyone was looking around looking for the sound

then a Blonde walked on stage with a grin on his face, eyes closed and with the voice of an angel singing.

"When everything's not so bad,when every tear is so alone and God himself is coming home to say...

I, i can do anything if you want me here, and i can fix anything if you let me near,

Where are those secrets now, that your too scared to tell, i'd whisper them all aloud so you can hear yourself." I open my eyes and look at Sasuke, his eyes are wider than usual he's shocked.

But he stands up and climbs onto the stage, taking the microphone, i look at him confused.

" Green trees where the first sign, the deepest blue, the clearest sky, silence came with the brightest eyes, turn water into wine, the children ran too see the parents stood in disbelief, those who knew braced for the ride and the Earth itself then came alive to say.."

Sasuke sang so gracfully, looking at me the whole time. "I, i can do anything if you want me here, and i can fix anything if you let me here, Where are those secrets now, that your too scared too tell, i'd whisper them all aloud so you could here yourself." He smiles.. not a smirk a genuine smile, a real one.. but it makes me realise when he sings

This song can go for both of us.

I steal the mic back and step backwards, a flash of an emotion i couldn't quite see quickly passed in his eyes.

"Im sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone, i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enough" i sing.. almost a whisper

"Im sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone, i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enough" i almost shout this time, but when i look back at him, he's smiling again_..'God he gorgeous when he smiles' _i think

The band plays.. he walks towards me and yet again steals the mic_..'Honestly, he could get his own mic._' i chuckle at my thoughts.

"Im sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone, i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enough.

Im sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone, i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enough" He sings through he smile, it's not large but its there.. if you squint.

Last time.. "Im sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone,

i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enoughIm sorry, i have to say it but you look like your sad, your smile is gone, i've noticed it bad

the cure is if you let in just a little more love,

i promise you this, a littles enough" We sing it together.. standing close so we can share the mic.

The song ends and he lightly brushes his hand against my cheek and kisses me full on the lips.

To be honest i was shocked! like.. beyond shocked.. The Uchiha Sasuke was kissing me Uzumaki Naruto.

It was like a dream.. his lips were so soft and moist, they sent electrcity coursing through me, there warm.. yet cold.

We pulled apart and he smiles, we walk home hand in hand.


End file.
